my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Our Hero Academia: Chapter 19
Opening Ceremony "Is everybody ready!" shouted Zenji. He had already slipped into his PE uniform, and was in the waiting room with the rest of his classmates. "Let's destroy Class B this year! No mercy!" He was uncharacteristically competitive today, but of course he was, today was the day of the Sports Festival. Zenji's attitude merely pumped up the already exited Kinzoku. After 2 weeks of extreme training, he was ready to show all his classmates how much stronger he'd gotten. "Like hell I'm gonna show them mercy!" But he couldn't forget that he may even face off with some of 2-A as well, "That goes for you blokes too!" Dante chuckled as he shuffled into his uniform, getting ready for the trials of the day. "No offense to you guys, but I intend to destroy not only the B's, but also the rest of you lot. I am not gonna hold back this time." Dante spoke confidently. He knew very well that a poor team could bring him down before he could ever step foot in the ring, but his sis always said that confidence was one of the necessary components for victory. "I hope you'll come at me with everything you've got." Kinzoku gave Dante a wide smile built from sheer enthusiasm. Kinzoku was arguably the most excited out of 2-A, maybe even the second years as a whole for this event. It was his time to shine, to show his friends and family back home just how far he's come in the Hero Program. "You can count on that Dante! No way I'm holding back on any of you!" Kinzoku finished getting the remainder of his outfit on, slipping the top on with ease. He extended a handshake to Dante, in good sportsmanship but also in hopes to establish a friendship. "But for right now, we're still allies." A soft and kind smile on his face. Dante stood surprised at Kinzoku's for coming up to him. Taking a note from his sister though, he was quick to plaster a grin on his features as well, reaching forward to shake the man's hand. "Allies indeed. Let's start by showing the B's, who's the boss." Dante chuckled as he gripped Kinzoku's hand. Kinzoku nodded in agreement, as the moments went by, his smile only got bigger due to the building excitement. "Yea, B's gonna go down first and foremost!" But Kinzoku wasn't excited about taking on any of 2-B, he wanted to fight his classmates and see what they had up their sleeves. And Dante was one Kinzoku really wanted to duke it out with, "You make it far too alright Dante, cause I want to see that Hydra quirk of yours in action!" Kinzoku hoped that he'd get his chance to battle Dante this year since Dante had arguably one of the stronger quirks in the class. But the other person Kinzoku wanted to battle was Ryuji, not only is his quirk strong, but he had a personal score to settle on top of that. With most of his clothing on already, Jack took the opportunity to stretch each arm for a moment. Placing his wrist close to the other arm's elbow before pushing it towards and just above the opposite shoulder, moving his upper body in synch whilst doing so. He looked over to Zenji as he raised his voice, yet didn't say anything back. Jack still hadn't really interacted with the man, nor did he know what sort of terms they were standing and decided thus to let someone else take on that torch. As he turned, however, Jack did spot Ryuji not too far away and started making his way over to him just after grabbing hold of his shirt. They hadn't interacted with one another for a while now, which was a shame given he had been meaning to talk to him. "Yo Ryū, how have you been holding up?" Proceeding to put each arm into the shirt and out its respective exit before dragging it over his head, dragging it down as to finally put it on. "Once you're done and ready to get going, mind having a quick chat on the way? Got a proposal that I should've asked you some time back." Carefully taking his arm out of his street clothes, Ryuji paused momentarily, rubbing his hand across the extremes of his forehand before placing it on his hand, being prudent enough as to not undo the bandages and splint currently covering his wrist and two fingers. Rolling his shoulder in circles, several cracks echoing around him in a light tone, resting his spare hand across his neck, drowning out creaks to keep focused, trying his best to psyche himself up before the start of the Sports Festival. Nudging his head from left to right, he couldn't help but listen in lightly, sorting out the parade of noise currently going on for anything interesting, only to glare unenthusiastically at the commotion taking place. "This day can't end fast enough," he muttered to himself exhaustedly, slipping his PE uniform on before hearing a familiar voice chime in, being none other than Jack, a face he hadn't seen in two weeks. After their exchange, Ryuji watched him leave the locker room, waiting for him which only furthered his interest, quickly changing and leaving the room. As the two of them left the locker room and started making their way to the start of the event, it would appear that they had been the first ones to do so. Jack looked around a little bit as they walked, his head turning from left to right before started to speak. Turning to Ryuji as he did, still walking, "Well, I guess it'd be best not to let you hanging. It's a new year and a new Sport's Festival, and for once I wish to reach every stage." Making a turn from the general path in favour of a longer route, "What would you say to the idea of a team up? It's not uncommon to see a few students doing it, even from the get-go. What I'm asking is that we avoid causing trouble in the early stages, and if there ends up being a Team oriented stage, then we'll find each other." Taking yet another turn down a few steps, Jack removed his glasses for a moment as to check if they weren't dirty or anything, to which there wasn't and he promptly put them on again. " Lastly, I've got someone else who's also included in this team up from Class 2B... So what do you say, are you interested?" Making a stop on his last words as he then turned to Ryuji to hear the answer, ready to move again once he answered. With Jack leading him across numerous paths, they stopped in a hallway, stopping momentarily, swirling around his offer in his head before scratching rubbing the back of his neck. He leaned against the wall, taking note of the loud thundering roar of people just at arms reach right above them, being nearly loud enough to overshadow the echoing of their steps. Ryuji folded his hands, crossing them as he tilted his head slightly, snapping back at Jack as he raised an eyebrow, "Huh? You can't be serious?!" Shaking his hands with a warding gesture, Ryuji humphed his way upfront Jack, looking him squarely in the eyes, looking past his lavender-colored shades. "Okay, I get it, the whole 'team-up' thing sounds good now. But 2-B? Come on man, its full of nothing but weirdos." Pacing in place as to the number of people Jack could even consider as a possible ally, he could only pick a few faces he had seen during their apprehension test, with the rest being unknown. It was a gamble for sure, but knowing Jack, he would at most choose someone of reasonable strength. Halting in place, he sighed, taking into consideration what he was proposing, "If I'm gonna be a team player, I gotta know who I'm sharing the ball with." "They didn't do a good first impression on me either Ryū..." Jack replied as he crossed and folded his arms over his chest, his eyes following Ryuji as he walked around the corridor. "It's their class president, Shun Asakura, that we're dealing with. He actually approached me about this, but my terms were that I would get to pick any other potential teammates..." He paused for a moment to look over to where the crowd could be heard cheering the most, it was only a matter of time before this show would go down, he still hadn't get used to it even this was his 3rd time doing this. "I've also got one other person in mind for this, I'll speak to her once I get the chance to and if we'll actually need another member for this." He hadn't known Ryuji for that long, but their time together from earlier classes had proven that they worked well together. The Nr. 13th seat was also one of the few that actually knew about Jack's quirk after all, but that also good reason for why he could use it against him so the risk was all the same. Turning back to Ryuji while unfolding his arms and pointing with one of them towards the arena, "The dude is unsettling, not going to lie." Jack's hand then turning towards Ryuji and then at himself, going back and forth as he speaks, "But I do believe that he really intends to go for the finals rounds, and we're going to need him just as much as he'll be needing us." "Hold up, Shun, as in the guy with the shit-eating grin from three weeks ago?" Thinking back on their initial encounter, all Ryuji could really remember was the broad, mile-long smile had when they first met, nearly getting into a fight with 2-B. From his perspective, he felt as if Shun was jubilant over the entire ordeal, not batting an eye even when Jack nearly tore the hair out of one of his classmates. Scratching his head, Ryuji knelled down as he could feel the flush start up across his face, genuinely giving him an uneasy feeling over the whole arrangement. After giving it some thought, he rose up to greet jack once again, taking a deep breathe before running his fingers through his hair, "If its just to get to the finals, I'm willing to deal with deck handed to us. I'm only asking that if you're bringing along extra hands to the fold, make sure they're people we know." "Don't worry about that one, you know her." Snickering as he replied to Ryuji's remark, Jack was relieved to hear that he had a person to rely on for this setup and that the idea of reaching the finals might just actually work out. Taking a few steps forward to reach out to pat Ryuji on the shoulder, "Besides, once we get to the finals, there's a chance you can battle Shun yourself." Jack went on to lower his arms and put his hands in his pockets before moving down the corridor, the battle was to begin and they weren't going to miss it. Besides, he needed to find Shun and tell him about the news. ---- Akira muffled her laughter with her fist, having heard the shouts over the other room, "Pff, someone seems competitive today." She said it in a low tone, more to herself, as her eyelids were half-closed. Akira stood tall, arms crossed, and in close vicinity to the other girls, wearing her physical education uniform already. Everyone was still in the girl's room. Miranda smiled at Akira. "I think a lot of us are," she finished up zipping up her jacket before cracking her knuckles. She was nervous. Never had she went into the Sports Festival trying to win. This time was different though, Kiba was behind her with a blackmail notice. She stared at her wrists and let out a faint giggle. Looking back up to Akira her eyes seem to glitter that of something else. "Are you ready to fight?" she said, her tone deadly serious. "I-I think so!" Akira held her fist out, smiling awkwardly, among her classmates she had yet to work under a Pro Hero properly, "I have trained with Daniels-san for some time." Yes, she could do it, they had both learned from the lessons they gave each other, "It is beginning soon." Tali sat in a corner and breathed deeply, trying to steel her nerves. This was her second time to appear in the Sports Festival, and she had made something of a lacking impression last time. This was her time to do her best and really live up to her name. And yet, she feared the worst. It was as if she and her brother had switched mentalities, she now sitting quivering in her boots. Her head filling to the brim with doubt and hesitation, feelings typically unfamiliar to her, feelings which she detested. She sat done in attire, but unready in spirit. She looked around her towards the girls in her class, prepping for the task, and she could not manage to follow in their footsteps. Her eyes then locked onto Miranda. Her stalwart stance and eyes glinting with determination, made Tali feel ashamed. Raising a hand upwards she suddenly slapped herself, letting out a sound which echoed in the room for a slight bit. It seemed to do the trick for now, as she felt up and ready for teh task at hand, as if the blow had thrown out all doubt. Come on, Tali. Do it for Dante. For mother. She thought to herself as she stood up and took another look at Miranda and those of determined outlook in the room. Do it for those you care for. She thought as she began to move for the door out, her cheeks reddening for more than just one reason. Miranda looked round for a second just to know what that sound was. She could't help but just stare at Tali in silence. Miranda always thought of her as a person who couldn't be shaken but here she was nearly shaking in her boots. Miranda followed her out and hoovered her hand over her shoulder. She stood for a while, thinking before placing her hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay, Tali?" Tali flinched ever so slightly, surprised to feel the hand upon her shoulder, but even more so about the voice from behind. She turned around, eyes wide at the sight of Miranda there, Tali's mouth agape like a fool as her mind tried to process that Miranda was there and talking to her. She mentally slapped herself and made her best effort to recompose herself. "Wow, ain't this a surprise..." Tali spoke, trying to be humorous. "...No. No, I guess I am not. Or, well, kind of, but..." Tali stuttered as she struggled to find the words. She sighed. "I guess that I am just worried, that's all. I messed up big time last year, injured myself to the point where I couldn't finish the first round. I made a failing impression and made my quirk come across as self-detrimental. In the end, I suppose that I am just worried that history will repeat." Tali spoke with a tormented smile. "But you don't need to worry about me, you have your own concerns, I am sure." Miranda instantly shrugged Tali off. "I only have to worry about my wrists," she muttered before smiling softly. "You are stronger this year. We all are! Chin up and smile. No one is gonna want a hero to be seen crying or feeling nervous before their big reveal!" Miranda had always had a way with words but she never expected to be able to cheer Tali up. All she can do is talk after all, but she tried anyways. Miranda patted Tali on the back before stepping out' ready to take on whatever U.A. threw at her. Tali stood confounded as to what just happened. She was still trying to wrap her head around that Miranda had come forth to try and comfort her. After a couple of seconds, a smile spread across her features before she began to stroll down the hallway towards the exit, wanting to make good on Miranda and not appear so sullen. "If I win this, I am most definitely going to ask her." Tali spoke with confidense as she patted her cheeks to snap into the right mood. Joho walked out of a changing room in her PE uniform, matching the other girls in her garb, with the only exception being her shoes. "Well, you can try all you like, I know none of you guys are gonna win this festival." Rolling her arm and legs sleeves up her body, Aiko tried to expose more of her skin for the upcoming events. With a smile on her face, she looked to the others with an excited expression set. "Oh. Are you sure about that Joho? Your quirk isn't going to help you through all the events keep in mind." She said directly to her classmate as she walked over to Midori, who was sitting on one side with her back leaning to the wall. Keeping Midori in the corner of her eye, she carefully watched as Midori was seemingly resting with her eyes closed, an opportunity to strike her and see if her quirk was still up to par since their many training sessions. Bringing herself to Midori's level, Aiko brought back her arm and shot a straight punch for her friend's head. Unsurprisingly, and without missing a beat, Midori's body sprung from her sitting position to allow Aiko's fist to pass through and hit the wall. All the while, Midori came to full attention and grabbed Aiko's striking wrist with one arm as it passed along, forming her free hand into a hand-knife posture which she brought close to Aiko's neck. "I'm ready Aiko. Don't worry about me, it's why we trained." Midori said, still holding her defensive firmly. All Aiko could do was smile as she removed herself from Midori's grip, standing above her friend and looking down with a smile. Holding her hand out for a handshake, Aiko playfully giggled as the competitive rush flowed through her body. "So then. You ready to fight then? Just remember what we said back at Jie-sensei's training session, our friendship doesn't exist on the grounds. We do this for ourselves and ourselves only." Aiko reminded. Midori stood up and looked at Aiko's hand, something inside her didn't want it to be like that but she knew that it would benefit her soon. Shaking Aiko's hand, Midori brought her face close to Aiko's ear, which startled her friend at first. "May be the best one win then I suppose. See you at the finish line, bestie." Midori spoke calmly into Aiko's ear, intending for no-one else in the room to hear. Especially so with her last word, which brought a blush to Aiko's face as Midori pulled herself back to face her friend. Aiko couldn't help but smile, in a sort of shocked state. It was the first time Midori called her that, but she didn't know what to think of it. "Does Midori actually mean this? Oh my god. Seriously? Wait. What if this is her way of throwing me off guard. She might be trying to limit my chances of preforming to my maximum potential with pretty words. But what if it isn't? What if she's actually considered me as a friend? Not only a friend, but a best friend?! No. I can't over think this, but I am. What the actual frick Midori! OH MY GOD WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Aiko panicked inside her head, managing to keep a brave face on as she watched Midori lean back onto the wall, giving Aiko a slight wink as she slipped back into her sitting position. "OH MY GOD!" Griselle slipped into her P.E outfit. The Sports Festival, a time for the Hero Class students and some of the Support Class to show what they're made off. She wasn't the most enthusiastic about the event, but this year she had a new trick up her sleeve. All thanks to Izanagi at that. But even then, she wasn't 100% sure she'd make it far. But she put in a lot of work for the Sports Festival, and she won't go down without a fight. "You girls ready?" ---- Horatia put on her outfit, preparing herself for this years Sports Festival. Last year was definitely a let down for her, especially since she lost to Zenji, whom wasn't even part of the Hero Program at the time. But this year was going to be a redemption, no doubting anyone's abilities this time around. "So, you girls ready to show everyone what we're made of?" Shizuka nodded enthusiastically, not a sound coming from her mouth, yet one could still feel the excitement she radiated. She was already in her PE clothes and was ready for the beginning of the Sports Festival to begin. Horatia gave a soft smile to Shizuka. She didn't have to say a word, Horatia and everyone in 2-B pretty much knew what she meant. Horatia finished getting ready, prepared for the Sports Festival in it's entirety now. "Well, now that we're ready we should get out of here and head to the waiting room." Recalling last year, the students were meant to get dressed then head to the respective waiting room for their class and await entry to the field. She turned to Shizuka, seeing as they were the only two whom were ready. "Wanna come with Shizu?" Ahmya stared at the mirror before fixing her hair up. Turning around to her friend, Rana, she took out her brush and fixed a loose hair. Standing back she stared at her before smiling with some pride. "Oh Rana, you will be catching the eye of the people in the crowds for sure. You look so cute with your P.E. outfit on," she clapped her hands in delight like Rana was her new masterpiece. Rana smiled at Ahmya as she finished up the final straps and knots, making sure that everything was in order. "I won't be the only one out there to do so," Rana spoke as she looked at her friend from head to toe. "It may not be your most appealing outfit, but the boys will be sure to fawn over you quite a bit." Rana said with a giggle. Last but means least, Harriet Lyton, better known as Bezten, stared blindly in front of her. Rolling a chocolate in her hand she sighed. The hero classes were sure to be getting excited for the oncoming events and she knew they would mean war. Bezten just wanted to be noticed for her inventions and this Sport Festival was the only way she could. The chocolate started to melt in her hand but it didn't stop Bezten for rolling the ball of chocolate more. Nerves filled her body. The hero class was ruthless and there was always the chance that her inventions wouldn't work. She finally popped the chocolate in her mouth and opened her eyes. In front of her was a witty, clever girl that looked terrified. She could see the reflection of her fellow students getting ready, a few engaging in some small talk. None of it mattered. Opening her locker she looked at the inventions she had planned. They wouldn't win against these; she had confidence in her abilities. Slipping on her shoes known as Lindt and her belt known as Cadbury, Bezten finished up preparing her chocolate. Chocolate was placed inside her belt, inside any holes left in weapons and inventions and, of course, her belt. She popped in her mum's home-made strawberry chocolates next to her pocket in her chest while also slipping in an extra in her mouth. She left the room with her weapon, Toblerone, in hand. She would get as far as she possible could, she knew she could. Her inventions had never failed her in tests. There was no way wannabe-heroes would be able to avoid her own power. ----With the loud booming coming from the stands, it was finally time to begin the Sports Festival, with the air being filled with the ecstatic roaring of the crowd coming to watch the U.A.'s students compete with one another, reaching deafening levels at the excitement building. The air was electric this year, with the referees this time around being two teachers from the Class 2-B, the pair being consisting of a short, scruffy-looking man and a tall, elegantly dressed gentleman who's head was comprised of a wolf skull with horns, making the duo look mismatched given the stark difference in height and appearance between the two. Stepping forward, Kazuya, the homeroom teacher, grabbed unto the microphone, pressing his fingers on top of it, taking in a deep breathe, he began to speak disinterestedly into the the loud speakers, "Time to get into the swing of things here, with contenders for this year's sports festival being none other than the second years of the hero course: Class 2-A." Quickly pointing toward the entrance at the corner of the stadium, the students arrived through the entrance, being greeted with nothing but cheers high above them. Beside the entryway, Kazuya signaled toward the foyer at the side, revealing the next set of students taking part alongside the other classes. "Following Class 2-A, running this time around from the hero department is our second class currently enrolled in the same course, give it up for Class 2-B." Upon his announcement, his class began to exit the hallway, welcomed by the enthusiastic masses of people across from them, signaling the official start of festival. "Looks like a smaller crowd than last year," said Zenji as he walked to the center of the arena. "Of course it is," said Joho. "Didn't you hear about those 1st years who fought some villains a few weeks ago? Everyone's got their eyes on them. Not to mention, we're still less well-trained than the 3rd years. It's obvious why no one's paying attention to us this year." Zenji groaned. "2nd years always have the hardest time getting discovered." Griselle found herself next to Zenji and Joho and couldn't help but her their conversation. "Yea, everyone's going to want to see what the 1st years have up their sleeves. And since it's the last year for the 3rd years, everyone's interested in their next generation of heroes. It's only natural that we won't have a lot of spotlight." Kinzoku walked up next to the trio, seeing as Zenji seemed somewhat annoyed by the lack of attention on the 2nd years. What fun would the Sports Festival be if everyone was bummed out over this. "It's all good, we just have to show them who the real stars are!" Kinzoku shouted enthusiastically, most likely catching the attention of the rest of 2-A and perhaps even 2-B. Walking alongside the other students with his hands still in his pockets, Jack didn't bother looking at the sides to see the crowd this year as sounded like every other year. It wasn't that he'd grown bored or otherwise to dislike the event as a whole, it just wasn't anything new and it was to be expected. His gaze was instead directed towards the two teachers that were to be this year's announcers, spotting a female teacher not too far from them that appeared to be the Chief Referee for the Second Year Students. Jack hadn't really met or spoken to either the woman or the shorter one of the announcers, but he was somewhat familiar with Mimir-sensei. "It would appear that all of the organisers this year are from Class 2-B... What does that say about our teachers?" He asked, not quite sure who was actually close to him or not, leaving the question open for anyone willing. Looking further to the side, however, taking note of the students from Class 2-B and especially their Class President. "I'll swing by when I get the chance..." He thought to himself as they continued walking. Eikyo walked with the rest of his class, particularly standing next to Horatia. His hands were in his pockets, and a large grin was stretched across his face. "Alright, let's show Class A who's really the tops dogs. I wanna make my dad proud." "Compete with this, win against that..." Mitsuru called out from just a few steps behind Eikyo, the student's hands slipping smoothly into the hair at the back of his head as he looked around while speaking to his fellow classmate. "Man, be it a fellow brother or sister from Class 1, 2, 3, A or B- whatever man. Jus' try to have some fun while you're still around and kicking it, y'know?" Thinking back to it, it was true that Class A of any year usually ended up with the most attention to them, even without the incidents brought about by villains. Yet Mitsuru, like always, wanted to make the most of events such as these while it lasted. Even if his way of doing so was mischievous if anything. Horatia raised a brow and watched Mitsuru speaking from the corner of her eye. She released a soft sigh before looking over at Class A, glancing at each and every member before looking up at Eikyo, "It's fine to focus on winning. I want to knock some heads myself. But at the end of the day, we can only be satisfied with that's happened." She flashed a small smirk which barely formed itself. The smirk broke instantly, like fragile glass. She can only get strong from competition, Horatia craved a challenge. The festival was the only time a year such a challenge would come. Only the strong made it far, the weak buckled under the pressure. Maybe she took the event too seriously and no one else saw it anywhere near the way she did. But that didn't matter, it was her rite of passage. To prove to herself she has what it takes. She was robbed of that satisfaction last year. But like everyone else here, she had something to prove. A large fellow accompanied straight behind them, with an odish laugh echoing across the hallway, his voice brittle and raucous to the ear to those around him. As he grew closer, his figure revealed him to be Jaco, his steps heavy to the point of giving him away immediately after arriving to the stadium, causing the ground to move unnaturally and somewhat gelatinously. Shaking in small fritz, Jaco collapsed to the ground, overwhelmed at the sheer number of spectators currently present for the festival, quickly scurrying to hide behind Horatia, "I'll be happy enough if we make it out in one piece, no point in winning if we're the ones losing our heads right?" As he scoped out the competition, his worried expression quickly shifted after catching a glimpse of glasses-wearing student who has nearly ripped his hair out weeks ago, letting slip a small gasp. Raising one arm behind his back, Ryuji stretched them up toward the sky, calming his nerves before the large audience before him. "Just gotta get through today," he remark to himself, repeating it several times in a mantra-like fashion, rubbing the corners of his eyes as he took a deep breathe before exhaling slowly. By the time he opened them, Ryuji was scoping out the competition, not sure what to expect from the opposition as several faces caught his attention, more so he had already met. Following behind the rest of their class, he couldn't help but hear Jack's comment, finding it somewhat ironic of remark given who their teacher was, smiling to himself momentarily before setting off to Class 2-B's corner. Spotting the heavy man trying to hide one of the female students of Class 2-B, Jack's expression turned choleric as white rows revealed itself as if to bare his teeth. He hadn't forgotten about Jaco or of their previous encounter, having grown irritated over merely seeing the man. Yet at the same time he'd also spot Ryuji making his way over to the other class, it felt pretty clear what he was about to do and started slipping by his fellow classmates to reach him. "Remember mate, it's a temporary thing..." It must've looked odd by both the teachers and public, figuring that getting this over and done with relative haste would let them avoid trouble. Horatia turned to look at Jaco as he spoke. She tried, but it was hard to ignore his heavy steps. She listened to him, she wanted to know how everyone felt of this years events. She wanted to know if anyone was even confident enough to withstand the prying eyes of the audience and competition. "What's the point of winning if you don't get a challenge from it?" She noticed the blue haired student from 2-A and whom she presumed was a friend of his wearing shades. She obviously knew the blue haired male as Ryuji, but the one in shades was new to her. But she'd learn the name of the man in shades sooner or later. "Hi Kojima-sensei!" Aiko and Midori called out as they made their way, catching sight of the teacher that had momentarily joined their training session. Aiko was the only one waving however, as Midori kept her hands tucked into her pockets striding by Aiko's side. Hearing the girls' familiar voices, Hana looked over to their direction, immediately waving excitedly as soon as she caught sight of them among the other students. "Good luck you two! Do it for Jie-sensei!" Hana called back as she yelled through a tunnel she made with her hands. Waving back to the teacher, both girls were ready to show what they've got for the games ahead of them. Of the two, Midori was the most keen, despite holding an expressionless face on her like usual. As she looked around to view the crowd, Midori tried to look for Aiko's parents among the many spectators. After all, Aiko's mother was sure excited to see Aiko participate in the Sports Festival as soon as she heard about it. Aiko kept her eyes forward however, she was trying to concentrate on the events they were about to go into, and how she was going to use her quirk to its full potential. She already had a few tricks up her sleeve as well as tips given by Li Jie on how to conserve her power, so overheating wouldn't be happening too fast. "Time to get to work I guess. May the best student win." Aiko thought to herself as she looked to Midori, to Jack and then onto Ryuji. Guido as silent as ever, was quietly playing on his phone as he was pressing the many moving icons on its screen. Not really interested in the Sports Festival as much as the other classmates, Guido kept his eyes glued to the screen of his mobile device as he walked along his classmates. He thought he would've been able to get some tips from his cousin on what the events would be like, only to remember that she went to a different school. Kabuto looked up into the audience, feeling slightly overwhelmed by the amount of spectators, sure, the numbers couldn't compare to the turnout in the previous Sports Festival when he and his classmates were all first-years, but the numbers this year couldn't be labelled as pitiful. However, a stronger sense of determination bubbled within him. "Occasions like these don't come often, if I'm going to surpass my brother, it has to be now." He thought to himself, taking a deep breath in and out as a way to concentrate. However, this concentration was quickly broken by Rei. Placing his hand on Kabuto's shoulder, Rei said: "We still have next year to prove ourselves. I've trained with you enough to know what you're thinking. I'll take top spot this year so don't sweat it thinking this is end-all." His declaration was met with a chuckle from Kabuto and soon both students burst into small laughter. "I'll see you in the finals hopefully, I gotta pay regards to a few of my classmates before the ball gets rolling." Rei finished, walking away in an unhurried manner and leaving Kabuto back on his lonesome. Upon leaving the shadowed corridor, Jirou covered his eyes at the sudden flash of light coming from the outside, only to be greeted by a wide-standing audience, grimacing at the anticipation boiling up inside. Passing through the crowd of students, Jirou was flaunting around his personal equipment, consisting of gloves and boots attached to arms guards, stretching along to join his shoulder pads. With the clunking noise it was making, he found himself moving in a robotic fashion, with the springs clanging loudly as he moved cautiously around, being somewhat embarrassed that he was the only one in their class bringing along special equipment to the festival due to his Quirk. From the cavalcade of people around him, he made a quick inspection of the competition, glancing at Class 2-B and its members, he took notice of the happening occurring around their side, with the chubby one hiding behind one of their colleagues, not leaving much of a good impression. Before he could utter a sentence, he noticed Ryuji walking toward the their side, to which he could surmise would be trouble. "Yo, whatever you're going to do, don't makes things worse." Tapping her finger along her lips, Saori was looking around for anyone she knew from class from the crowd of students applying from the other classes, trying to ease herself into the festival and alleviate some of the pressure she was feeling. Noticing kinzoku, along with Zenji and the rest, a sigh of relief swept over her, sheepishly waving at him from a distance before closing the distance between them, turning over to face the announcer for he festival on her way to join her class. Slapping her cheeks twice, Saori pumped herself up, getting into the mood of the festival, grimacing while giving a thumbs up, her cheeks puffy and red, "worst comes to worst, I'll drag ya' to the finishing line myself if I haveta," she said, electricity sparking across the top of her hair, with her face displaying a tipsy smile. "Now, now, if you lose your nerve, It'll be over before it began," he said with a gentle voice, placing his hand on Jaco's shoulder for support, slowly brushing past his him before giving him a small nod, helping him lighten his mood. Beholding everything within his line of sight, Shun was smiling ecstatically at the festival, now mere moments before beginning, taking notice of all the contenders taking part, alongside his own compatriots, focused on watching them struggle between themselves while being more than happy to stand by the sidelines to spectate. Taking out a handkerchief, Shun set it out along the grass, sitting down on top of it while resting on the ground, pressing his hand underneath his chin whilst opening his eyes to viciously scan the crowd for a certain laveder-shaded gentlemen, very interested to see who he chose to be part of their team, "Don't keep me waiting now ♬", Shun spoke with a melodic tone, placing his other hand on top of his knee. With the loud ruckus filling the air, Shun blocked out the noise, sighing as he grabbed a napkin from his pocket, he placed it across his lap, slowly beginning to eat a quick meal before the start of the games, consisting of a trio of rice balls. Having taken a moment to wait as to let the crowd make the most out the announcement and entry of the Hero Courses, Mimir leaned forward in his seat atop the booth that oversees the arena. "But let us not forget about the general studies Classes, C, D and E. Followed by the support course, Classes F, G, and H. And lastly, the business course, holding the Classes I, J and K." As they were finally given the heads up for the other classes to move out as well, each of the remaining students started making their way out to the arena and was greeted their own, fair share of applauds. "If you were with us last year, then plenty of these faces should be recognizable, but with that, the second year students of U.A. High School has now all finally gathered. Let's see what they've learned since last time!" Stepping away from the microphone whilst reaching out to press a button that muted them for the time being, it was now up to their colleague to explain the upcoming event and thus leaving a moment for the announcers to rest. "Quite a crowd this year Tachibana-san, I'm pleasantly surprised to be working alongside you on this one." His red gaze still showing indications that he's looking down at the arena rather than his fellow teacher, not wanting to miss their queue when it. Making herself apparent to both the participants and the viewers, Hana stood onto a small podium placed out to stand out in the stadium among those present. She had obviously tidied herself up before making herself officially present to the crowd, as she donned her notable red cape. "Welcome students to this years Sports Festival! This year, I will be the head referee for the upcoming events so I hope your ready!" Hana announced cheerfully. "The first event you'll be participating in is a nearly four kilometre race around the stadium. There will, however, be obstacles that many of you will have to face along the way. So for all you speedsters, you're not going to be let off that easily." She smiled as she looked at some of the students in Class 2-A. "Oh! One thing I want to let you all know is that you can use your quirks however you like. So feel free to go all out if you feel like it. But not too much that it will put your fellow students in danger!" She reminded with an almost too casual smile.